


The Knight of Flowers

by sunnysmelons



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysmelons/pseuds/sunnysmelons
Summary: "I noticed your sister always gives Sansa flowers"
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 7
Kudos: 109





	The Knight of Flowers

It’s not that Renly did not appreciate Loras’, mostly atypical romantic gestures, he did—he does.

He loves the way Loras packs his lunch for him without asking. He never fails to find creative ways to shape the food into something sexual(always a phallus). The first time Loras did this, Renly’s boss Stannis(also his stuck up older brother) saw it and ended with a rare chuckle from Stannis. The incident is now a slightly awkward running joke between three of them.

How Loras sings Taylor Swift whenever Renly has to wash close his eyes to wash his face or keep from getting shampoo in his eyes just so the latter would not think that a shadow demon might appear when he is not looking. This is more Loras’ fear than his, but Renly loves it still.

How he always gets flaming hot Cheetos puffs instead of crunch, because Renly likes it better.

He adores all of it. But sometimes, he just could not help but long for something more… traditional. Especially, now that they are in Loras’ family estate, Highgarden. Essentially, a castle straight out of a fairytale, which an expanse of flowers in the gardens, a pretty prince—scratch that, right now Renly is looking at two pretty princesses in the gardens.

Margaery, Loras’ twin sister, walking with her arms linked with her tall red-headed girlfriend from the North, Sansa. The two were giggling about something, stealing quick pecks whenever they got the chance, not paying heed to the couple by the greenhouse.

Renly let out a solemn sigh, leaning back against his chair—his eyes fixated on the scene several feet away from them.

Loras placed the glass of iced tea back on the garden table in between him and Renly, his eyes examining the pout on Renly’s face before turning towards the direction the latter was focused on, “What is it?”

“Margaery” Renly started, eyes still fixated on the girls, “I noticed that your sister always gives Sansa flowers.”

Loras cocked his head as he watched his sister offer Sansa a freshly picked lavender coloured rose, making the taller girl blush a shade lighter than her red hair, “I guess she does.”

“I wish you did that, too.”

Renly tried to read the expression on Loras’ face as soon as the brunette turned to face him. Loras’ brows were furrowed, lower lip pushed into a pout—for a moment Renly thought he had hurt Loras’ feelings, but immediately realised the look was more of confusion than anything.

There was silence for a couple of seconds, just enough for Loras to register what Renly had asked of him, when it did sink in, he cleared his throat and adjusted on his seat, “Umm… okay.”

The following day, Loras stopped Margery and Sansa’s regular stroll at the gardens.

Sansa looked at the yellow rose that Loras held out towards her, then at Margaery who looked equally lost.

Loras shrugged, “I don’t get it either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first time in AO3, first time in this fandom, and first time writing in over 6 years so I am incredibly rusty. Constructive criticism is appreciated.
> 
> I saw the plot on twitter, on a different fandom and thought that it would be perfect for them.
> 
> Thank you so much.
> 
> *work not beta'd.


End file.
